Too Easy
by GaptoothedNerd
Summary: [Non-related Hamadas] [Criminal Hiro] [Hidashi] [Fred Lemon] [GogoSabi] Every heist, Every robbery, Every crime, was too easy. Hiro Hamada, a genius fourteen year old with the capability of creating tech that could change the world, has found himself wrapped up in the criminal life style. And he enjoys it, mostly because, for someone like him being a criminal was too easy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Hello Everybody! This is my first Ptoper Big Hero 6 fan fiction, it would be greatly appreciated if you left some reviews telling me what I'm doing right and wrong, and what you might like to see this story progress into. **

**Will have the following ships; Hidashi, Fred Lemon and GoGosabi**

**AU; in which the Hamadas aren't related and don't even know each other yet**

**I hope you enjoy! **

When you were Hiro Hamada, it was hard to get caught.

If you looked at the boy and were told this information, you would probably assume it's because of how small he was in stature.

That would be wrong, the reason why was the technology the underweight, 5'1" tyke worked with and was in possession of.

For example, the only reason he managed to escape before the police busted into the Krei-Tech building was because of the holographic 3D map of the building that he had programmed inside of his watch, which displayed a vent at the last minute that Hiro was small enough to slip into and find his way out of, along with all the amazing tech he had stolen that was sealed away in the duffle bags thrown over his shoulders.

Yes, sometimes, for Hiro Hamada, being a criminal was too easy.

It started off small, really, doesn't everything?

He would steal a book or a phone from one of the less known shops by hiding it in his over sized clothing, using his cute face to get out of trouble.

It was nothing too big, just a little bit of danger to give himself a thrill.

But then that started to get boring, Hiro moved on to more serious crime, such as holding people up and stealing unsuspecting women's purses.

All out of boredom.

He was in a group of three for a while, but after they almost go caught during a huge bank bust, Hiro had decided he was far better alone. Which wasn't much of a decision, rather an obvious fact.

He hadn't meant to get too caught up in it, he would stick to one level of crime for a while... but eventually it would bore him, so he would expand his horizons.

It went from people, to banks, to huge organizations, to life changing technological industries.

Currently, The young boy of only age fourteen was setting out his next, huge heist.

Robbing the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Due to a few inside sources and a visit to their opening ceremony, he saw that there was a lot of awesome tech for him to take, manipulate, alter and sell.

Luckily, his last trip to Krei-Tech had provided him with the necessary technology to complete a machine that, without it, would make this operation impossible.

It was a small, sphere device, that once unlocked, basically disintegrated particles of the closest non-human object, and contained them. When you would open the sphere later, the particles would reform and there you'd have whatever item it is that you took.

The only real planning Hiro had to do with this was making two duffle bags full of the little spheres;

For the prideful San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, their online security mainframe was too easy get into.

He had already adjusted at what date and time and for how long the cameras and alarms were to be shut off for.

Enough time for him to get in and out with all the technology he wanted and or needed.

He'd probably take it all, undeveloped tech of such high complicity would always rake in more money because most of the work is already done but it would be too easy to manipulate the tech into doing whatever you so wished.

Sure, Hiro may accidentally give away a death ray but personally, he didn't care, as long as he got fun and money out of it, which he often did.

He leaned back in his seat, stretching with a loud sigh as a few joints popped, releasing the tension that had built up from being hunched over a computer system for a few hours on end.

Taking a quick glance at the clock and seeing the time made Hiro jolt violently into awareness.

He was late for the markets!

The markets where he bargained off his no longer useful or was never useful in the first place tech!

Throwing on his hoodie and grabbing his two trusty duffle bags, stuffed to the brim with all sorts of loot, he quickly hightailed it out of the small basement building he was living in and to the markets that were well hidden within the many back alleys of downtown San Fransokyo.

When he arrived it was bustling with all sorts of raunchy men, Hiro never felt quite comfortable in this place but it supported him, gave him the necessary living funds, that's why he always dragged himself back.

Many people tried to entice him to buy their goods, others trying to entice him in every way that made a fourteen year old like him flustered and uncomfortable, though he quickly dismissed them with a sharp glare or a piercing scream that made people around them notice.

Speaking of screams, Hiro just heard one.

He started speeding up his pace, to his own private little stall to find that in the one next to his own, the middle aged woman who sold herbs and spices was... forcing herself, on to a younger male.

Hiro wasn't one to just sit back and watch, so... He pulled out his fighting bot from his hoodie pocket and placed it on the ground. This was going to be too easy.

As he flipped the controller out and spread it wide in its full glory, a small smirk cast on his features, and he uttered the words;

"Megabot, Destroy."


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi had no idea how he had gotten into this mess.

And frankly, he had no idea how he was going to get out.

"You're quite handsome you know?"

The woman in front of him spoke softly, in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive tone but just made his head real with disgust.

"Aha, Thank you..." He was just trying to keep his polite air up, glancing in every possible direction of the small stall, but there was no escape and none of those passing by seemed to care.

She let out a soft giggle, their bodies soon meeting, making Tadashi extremely uncomfortable as he further backed up against the wall, gulping.

"Uhm... I'd appreciate if you could back away now Miss, I really just came here to buy some herbs for my friend...!"

"But I could give you so much more..."

"No, Thank you! I don't want anything more!"

"Of course you do, All men love to have sex, why are you holding back?"

"I'm not holding back, I'm just not interested!"

Tadashi squeezed his eyes shut, flinching back as it looked as if he had angered her.

He kept his eyes shut, waiting to be slapped, clawed at, or for her to just go ahead with her original intention.

Instead, he ended up opening them when he heard her scream, at first he couldn't tell why until she spun around, trying to shake something off her.

There was a small robot, that had a grip on her hair in tiny robotic arms, and was dangling off it, swinging around.

By the looks of it, the robot was pretty heavy... That must've hurt quite a bit, but Tadashi couldn't help but give a small chuckle, she was getting what she very well deserved.

But the robot soon eased up on her, dropping to the ground and scurrying back under her tables to the neighboring stall, to a boy?

A boy that looked like he should still perhaps be in primary school, even?

Whilst the woman scrambled to restore her once glorious hair to its "beauty", Tadashi took the opportunity to swipe the herbs he bought and dash to his saviors stall instead.

It seemed the boy had arrived a fair bit late, as he had only just begun spreading what he had to offer out over the tables that were reserved with a picture of a red robot, the same red robot on the shirt the boy was wearing.

"Uhm, Excuse me?"

Tadashi spoke up after a moment of simply watching the boy go about his duties, it seemed he was a tech provider, which explained the bot.

"Huh?"

He looked up, blinking.

"Oh, Uhm, Sorry I was just setting up, can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm not interested in buying!"

Those words quickly brought a frown onto the boys face.

"I see, then why stop by?"

"I wanted to say thank you! For helping me out with that persistent woman next door."

"It's no problem... I never liked her anyway."

He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, attention turning back to setting out his technology... It all looked very complicated... And not to mention expensive.

"No, it really means a lot, I don't know how far she would've gone if you hadn't intervened."

"Look, Dude, No offense but you could've stopped her, I mean look at you, you've obviously got some muscle. So why'd you hold back?"

"It would be impolite of me."

"It's impolite to force yourself on people but hey, This isn't the most polite of places."

"Well yeah- but it's the only place that had the herbs my friend wanted me to get them!"

"That's none of my business, dude, just saying you don't seem like the type to be down here, doing this sort of thing."

"Ah... I'm not."

"Why couldn't your friend come down here and get them their self?"

"Because, He's worse than I am."

That sentence made the boy snort, letting his head fall forwards as he laughed.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Hey! Well- What business do you have down here?! What are you, twelve?"

Wow, nice going Tadashi, that big brain of yours really couldn't think of anything better to say than that?

"Fourteen, turning fifteen, I'm selling tech, obviously."

He wore a smirk, of course he did, what Tadashi had just said was pretty dumb after all and the elder male was completely aware of that.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh... Well, mine are too if that makes you feel any better."

"I guess."

The boy gave a half hearted shrug that made Tadashi frown, it seemed as if the boy simply did not care of his parents death- and seeing where he was now, it was easy to assume he didn't, unlike Tadashi.

"What's your name?"

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada. And you?"

"Tadashi Hamada."

The boy, or Hiro, as Tadashi now knew him by, stuck his tongue through the gap in his two front teeth.

"Same last name."

He announced, before raising his fist.

At first, Tadashi hadn't quite understood what exactly Hiro was going for until he got an over dramatic roll of the youngers eyes and a few gestures, causing him to raise his fist and bump it against Hiro's.

"Now, you really should get going- it's not safe for softies like you."

Tadashi snorted as he leaned to the side slightly, now this kid was definitely something.

"Says the fourteen year old with no defense."

"I have a bot, What've you got?"

"My wit."

"If it didn't get you out of your last situation it won't get you out of any upcoming."

"Fine, fine, I'll go, Wasabi is probably expecting me back by now... But uh, you make that bot yourself?"

Hiro rose his brow at the words Tadashi spoke, obviously confused by what he had said.

"Of course I did."

"Well, I'm currently going to SFIT I'm sure you've heard of it,"

Tadashi was really impressed by how the boy had made something so lethal and deadly out of a few small parts, and really, he bet he hadn't even seen the full power of the bot based off the size of the controller.

"My gang and I would probably love to see some other stuff you've made! It might even be good enough to get in."

The boy snorted and simply rolled his eyes once more.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in joining a band of nerds."

"Look, Hiro, you're a fifteen year old kid you've got a life to be living and SFIT can help build that- maybe it's my maternal instincts kicking in. But I think it could really help you."

"What are you, a teen mom?"

"Sometimes."

This had Hiro nearly keeling over laughing, a huge grin on his face that revealed his gaptooth.

"Well, alright "Mom", I'll think about stopping by some time."

"Sweet!"

This time it was Tadashi who raised his fist, which Hiro was happy to bump his own against.

"So yeah, I've gotta get going now, take care of yourself Hiro."

Hiro nodded in response, waving at Tadashi as the college boy strode off to soon be indistinguishable in the large crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this took so long! School started up again which means I'm crammed full with work, but at least I have a computer to work from now~ Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**EDIT; I'm so sorry about the coding issues! I hope they're fixed now, but thank you all for informing me!**

Taking a look inside the Lucky Cat Cafe, a group made up of four teenagers could be seen sitting around a table.

"I really should not have told Tadashi to go, who knows what happened to him down there?!"

A bulky, dark skinned man who was the largest of them all, wearing a green sweater and sporting a head full of dreads, fussed. He would be known as Wasabi No Ginger.

"Tadashi Hamada is no baby; he can last down there for what, twenty minutes?"

The next one to speak up and retort was the shortest, a fit looking young girl who bore an empty expression, brown eyes staring through the choppy locks of purple and black hair that hung over her face, This was GoGo Tomago.

"GoGo's right! I'm sure Tadashi will make it back in no time!"

Honey Lemon, the tallest of the group, a woman with tan skin and blonde hair, wearing pink glasses and a bright smile reassured the aforementioned Wasabi, unlike GoGo's tough approach.

"Dudes, there he is now!"

Making his presence known, Fred, the obvious stand out of the group, with his monster beanie and dirty blonde hair that sprawled out from under that, grinned, and pointed towards the door as one Tadashi Hamada made his way inside.

"I told you so!"

Honey Lemon beamed as she jumped to her heeled feet, bounding over to Tadashi and kissing both his cheeks.

"How was your trip?"

"Heh, eventful?"

He said after a moment, as he had to think over all the things that had happened to him not all that long ago.

"Alright then, Spill it, what went down?"

Gogo demanded more than asked with a pop of the bubble gum she was constantly chewing, it kept her calm, without it she would constantly be on the edge.

"So,"

Tadashi began, taking a seat with his friends whilst pushing the bag of requested herbs to Wasabi.

"While I was buying Wasabi's herbs, the woman who ran the stall I found them in was getting a little too friendly..."

Honey's brows furrowed, and her lower lip jutted out slightly at hearing the news from Tadashi, she was tempted to blurt out a question of what exactly she did- or if Tadashi was really okay or not, but, He was continuing, so she would settle her questions and wait for him to finish.

"A boy saved me though, with a bot, his name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada..."  
>Tadashi paused.<br>"He runs a tech stall, its filled with this super high-tech stuff- I'm kind of surprised how a fourteen year old kid gets his hands on that. I also invited him to come visit us all at school, he said he'd drop by sometime!"

Wasabi's brows furrowed and he gave Tadashi an unbelieving look.

"You invited someone like that to our school? Logic to Hamada!- That kid's probably bad news! We can't have someone who does that kind of business within our school!"  
>"Oh, Wasabi, please- I'm sure he's not that bad."<p>

Honey quickly assured before Tadashi had to.

"He's only fourteen- right?"

She then asked, this time her words were being directed towards Tadashi. Which he received perfectly, grinning wide. He was glad that someone was on his side.

"Sounds awesome!"

Fred hollered.  
>"Soon- there will be seven."<p>

He added, this time in a dark and sinister voice, as if imitating some animated villain, but at least it got a giggle from Honey.

"Tadashi's maternal instincts got the better of him."

Gogo said with a slight chuckle on her part, lazily leaning back in her chair.

"That's our Tadashi! Always being such a mother duck, making sure everyone he meets is okay."

Honey cooed softly in a teasing manner, grinning widely at Tadashi who rolled his eyes in the most overdramatic manner.

"C'mon- He's a fourteen year old kid whose parents are dead, apparently has no one to care for himself and is out in a place like that, wouldn't you guys do the same to make sure he was okay?"

"Well, even with all that he can handle himself better than you could so no, I wouldn't."

Gogo smirked proudly, but she had never been one to show much compassion to strangers, so of course she out of the group wouldn't understand.

"Gogo's right."

Wasabi said simply.

"I wouldn't- you really just can't trust those kinds of people and the fact that he's so young make it even more suspicious."

"Oh come on you two, no need to be so sour about it! I'm sure once we meet him we'll know exactly why Tadashi is taking a liking to him."

"Yeah! I bet the little dude is totally involved with like, robots and science and stuff."

Fred piped up, grinning away dopily, and to that Honey Lemon simply nodded ecstatically.

They all turned to Tadashi as to see how he felt on the situation but before he could speak up, his Aunt Cass strode over from behind the counter she had been managing and waitressing for the past half of their conversation.

"Tadashi! You're finally home!"

The cheerful woman chirped loudly as she pulled her nephew into a tight hug, causing him, and his friends to laugh at the scene.

"Yeah, I'm back Aunt Cass, sorry I was gone for so long."

"Oh don't apologise! You're a teenager, you need to be getting out more instead of staying cooped up in the garage working on all your projects constantly, I'm glad you're starting to have a little fun!"

Tadashi gave a small chuckle at his Aunt's words, as it was completely true. He would spend days on end in his room, or the garage or even his lab at the university, coding, building, and programming, all of that nerd stuff.

"Well, don't expect it to happen to often, I've still got a few tweaks to make on my current project, y'know?"

"Plus he has to stay at the university to make sure he meets up with his kid!~"  
>Honey Lemon butted in, making most of the members at the table snort, but for Cass, it made her eyes widen and brows rise in confusion.<p>

"You have a kid!? With who!?"

Tadashi quickly held his hands up in a defensive position from his Aunt.

"No! No! It's not like that, I found this kid while I was getting Wasabi his things- I invited him to stop by the University some time, he seemed to be really good with robotics and programming, and seeing him in those sort of markets really struck a chord with me."

Cass hadn't once let go of her hold on Tadashi but those words just made it tighten.

"Oh, I knew I raised you right!"

She chimed happily, squeezing her eyes shut as she also squeezed Tadashi.  
>Tadashi merely chuckled nervously.<p>

"I guess you're where I picked up those 'maternal instincts' from."

"You'd be the best Mom!"

Fred called, which made the group burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Well I have to get back to serving everyone in the café, don't get up to any trouble."

"Yeah Tadashi~"

Fred spoke teasingly.

"That goes for all of you!"

"Of course, Cass."

Honey Lemon giggled. With a curt nod, Aunt Cass turned and made her way over to the next customer that required her assistance.

"So," Wasabi began, "When can we expect to be meeting your kid, Tadashi?"


End file.
